The Sleepover
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: She could see it now: Jade stumbling into the room in her pajamas as Rose strips down to her panties. She smirked at the thought. She hadn't slept in her pajamas since she was in middle school. [Rose x Jade]
1. Chapter 1

Jade hit the SEND button and eagerly awaited the responses she would soon get, smiling widely and feeling very giddy as she did so. She had just planned a sleepover with her friends. The first of many, she hoped.

It had been Rose's idea initially. All four of them would spend their time together hanging out, eating pizza, playing videogames and staying up all night talking about the mysteries of the universe (what do you think happens when you die, etc). It was the perfect plan! Jade didn't know why she didn't think of it herself. After all, she lived not too far away from John and Dave. It was Rose who lived in a whole different city.

Jade fixed her glasses and stared at the screen, going over the Pesterchum message she just sent to her friends. She couldn't wait to hear their reply. It was going to be amazing when John, Dave and Rose all say yes and agree to meet up at her place. It would surely be glorious.

Jade sat back in her chair and sighed happily. She was eighteen years old, how had she never been to a sleepover before? Then again, none of her friends were social butterflies, and they all kept to themselves usually unless they all hung out with each other. They weren't loners, really. They were just in a tight group and they didn't need anyone else, she figured. But that was fine! She didn't mind it one bit that she and her friends were never really that busy with others.

A pesterchum message interrupted Jade's thoughts. Oh gosh, a response! It was from Rose.

**TT: I eagerly await the sleepover. Is there anything I should bring?**

Jade squealed and grinned, quickly typing a reply to Rose.

**GG: no! i'm sure i can get everything in order for everyone! but I recommend bringing a sleeping bag or something like that!**

**TT: Okay, that sounds doable. I cannot wait to see you, Jade. Did John and Dave agree to come as well?**

**GG: not yet!**

She looked at her friend's handles. John's status was set to Away, and Dave was online, but he did not respond ought to hurry up, she thought. In the meantime, Jade thought she would preoccupy herself.

It was only until half an hour later that Jade received a message from John and Dave about the same time. According to John, he would be too busy cleaning up the house with his dad to visit, and Dave would be working on some new music with his brother for the week. Jade frowned, feeling crestfallen that two of her friends couldn't make it. She only hoped that Rose was still okay with coming. She sent her a message.

**GG: bad news... john and dave cant make it :(**

**GG: is that ok? you dont have to come if you dont want to.**

**TT: How unfortunate. However I will still be coming over. It's good to get out of the house every now and then, and I have never been to a sleepover before.**

**GG: OMG you can still come? yay! i guess its gonna be girls night then!**

**TT: That is more than okay with me. I will see you tonight.**

**GG: seeya!**

And with that, Jade closed out of the message and smiled warmly, glad that her friend Rose would be coming over. She supposed that wasn't too bad. She really liked Rose! It would be a fun little girl's night for the two of them, and they would most likely do makeovers, talk about boys, and do other things that girls did at sleepovers (according to Jade's analysis).

She closed out of Pesterchum and already began getting started on setting things up for her and Rose. She figured her room was a good place for the sleepover to happen. After all, her bed was already in here, right? That was a start. In addition, Jade had her gadgets here with her. All Rose would have to do is say the word and Jade would make her a steak or something like that. She giggled at the thought.

She had never had someone else in her room before. She and her friends usually hung out in public spaces together, and one time at Dave's apartment for a few hours to hang out and play videogames, but nothing else. She wondered what Rose would think of her home and she hoped that she wouldn't have a lot of trouble getting here.

Her mind also wandered, briefly, on Rose's looks. Specifically, what she would wear. She did have pajamas of her own, right? Jade usually liked to sleep in her panties (and naked on occasion, although she didn't think she would be doing something like that tonight), and hoped that Rose would be okay with that. She wondered how Rose would look with just her undergarments on, letting her mind wander as she blushed a bit...

It would be quite fun to have someone with only their undergarments in her room, she thought. But for the time being, she decided to stop with her naughty thoughts and get down to business.

* * *

Rose sighed softly, feeling a little discouraged that her guy friends wouldn't be able to attend Jade's sleepover. But oh well, she figured. The less people, the more intimate, she figured. And there was nothing wrong with a little intimacy among friends.

The thought of spending some alone time with Jade was amusing to Rose. She always did think that Jade was adorable and cute and happy-go-lucky and gentle and sweet. Perhaps that is why she admired her so much, and why she had been admiring her for quite some time. Many a sleepless night had been remedied by Rose letting her hands wander over her body while she thought about Jade.

Rose briefly considered asking Jade if she would be okay with Rose's choice of sleepwear, but she decided against it. If she didn't ask, then Jade would be surprised. She could see it now: Jade stumbling into the room in her pajamas as Rose strips down to her panties. She smirked at the thought. She hadn't slept in her pajamas since she was in middle school.

And for now it was just a matter of waiting. In a couple of hours, she would be on her way to Jade's house. She would be lying if she said she didn't have any butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

7:30. It was time.

Jade confirmed Rose's message. She would be on her way soon, however there was a little bit of traffic. Jade had already gotten everything in her room in order for the sleepover, very excited that Rose was visiting.

Jade was nervous for some reason. Well, it wasn't for NO reason. It was more for the obvious reasons. The reasons being that she would finally be having someone in her room, and that certain someone just so happened to be the cutest girl that Jade knew. Honestly, if John and Dave had tagged along, tonight was definitely sure to play out differently.

But enough thinking about that for now. For now, she had to make sure that her guest was properly received. Before she knew it, Jade's doorbell rang and she squeaked, running down the stairs to go and get it. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised.

Rose was standing in the doorway with a smile, wearing a black and purple striped long-sleeve shirt and some light blue jeans that fit her VERY well. Jade glanced up and down and spent some time simply examining Rose's outfit, noticing how her jeans hugged her lower body well and treated it nicely. Finally Rose checked her watch and sucked in air through her teeth.

"It's seven thirty-one. Sorry I'm late," she said with a smile. Jade giggled and pulled Rose into a big hug, noticing know that Rose was also sporting a violet backpack.

"Hey! I'm glad you came!" she exclaimed, squealing with happiness. Rose laughed softly and hugged her back.

"I am also glad that I could make it. This is my first sleepover you know."

"Mine too!" said Jade. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry to keep you here. Come inside!" she said, moving away so that Rose may enter. When she did, she was sure to close the door behind her.

Rose glanced around the room, smiling and nodding. "Wow, Jade, I am loving your home already! Such nice décor! Are we going to be having our sleepover here?" Jade shook her head.

"Nope! It's gonna be in my room," she said. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course," said Rose. "Shall we be going?"

Jade smiled and took hold of Rose's hand, taking her upstairs into Jade's room as if the journey was a race. It always amused Rose how excitable Jade could get sometimes. It only added to her cuteness.

When Rose got up to Jade's room, she was surprised at how cozy and so full of life it looked. It was a big splash of colors in a very big room, with Jade's bed at the far corner by the window, and some tables and desks where Jade worked on gadgets or had a number of toys and whatnot. She also had a large television with several other electronic devices hooked up to it. It looked more like the section of a store than someone's bedroom, and Rose liked that.

"Very nice!" she said. "I'm glad we're having our sleepover in such an amazing room, Jade."

"Aww, thanks!" she said. "I was hoping you'd like it!" Rose sat down on Jade's bed, smiling. Admittedly, Jade began to blush just from seeing Rose sitting on her bed like she owned it or something. It was so oddly... attractive as she looked at Jade and crossed her legs.

"What's the first thing we're going to do, Jade?" asked Rose, curious.

"Well, are you hungry? We could order a pizza or something," said Jade.

"Call for it in about an hour or two maybe! We could so something before we eat. I actually wanted to do your hair."

"My hair?" asked Jade, glancing up a bit and moving her hand through it. "Is... is it bad?" Rose giggled.

"Of course not, Jade. I just wanted to work on your hair! That's what we do at sleepovers, right?"

"I guess so!" said Jade, sitting down at one of her desks. "Okay then! I have a kit that you can use, over here," she held it up for Rose to see, watching as Rose walked over and put the kit down next to her on the table. For the twenty minutes, Rose worked on Jade's hair, very carefully giving it her attention and taking Jade's suggestions. They spoke about casual things every now and then while Rose was doing her hair. They spoke about how they didn't want summer vacation to end, and they told stories involving John and Dave's shenanigans, and Rose concluded her conversation with a brief mythological story. When she was done, she put down the scissors and comb and sighed, smiling.

"I think it is done," said Rose.

"I'm almost scared to look," said Jade, blushing.

"Oh come now, I do my mother's hair all of the time! Check it out."

Rose brought the mirror over to Jade so that she could see her own hair, and Jade gasped softly as she examined her hair. Her hair had grown quite a bit to the point where it was reaching down her back, but Rose kept that in check by cutting it down to her shoulders, adding some lovely light-purple highlights to her hair and securing it nicely with a small green bow. Rose smiled as she saw Jade's lit up expression, and didn't expect Jade to pull her into a big hug.

"I love it!" she said. "Thanks, Rose!"

"No problem," said Rose, smiling back and even blushing a bit as she hugged Jade, feeling her breasts push up against Jade's. "No problem at all..."

Jade kept the hug going for quite some time and giggled nervously before pulling away, still blushing a bit. "Yeah... I just love it a whole lot," she said, shuffling her feet. Rose rubbed her hands together and grinned, happy to help.

The two girls spent the remainder of their time up in Jade's room, playing some games together (with constant close calls and ties between the two), having pizza and talking about what was going on in their lives. Evening passed by quickly, and soon after it was almost one in the morning.

"Oh gosh..." said Jade, lying in her bed. "Time sure flew, huh?"

"I'll say," said Rose, finishing off a slice of pizza, which had gotten cold. She smiled and stood up, dusting herself off. "I'm going to go and change, okay?" Jade nodded and allowed her to change into her pajamas in the room, but not before letting curiosity get the best of her and watching Rose undress.

She tilted her head up to catch Rose unbuttoning and then slipping her jeans off, her back turned to Jade who was still lying on the bed. Rose smirked, practically feeling Jade's eyes on her. She knew that she was watching, so she made sure to put on a bit of a show.

Rose wiggled her hips and ass as she lowered her jeans very, very slowly, bending down just a bit as she did so. She heard Jade gasp softly as she did this, only serving to make her smile and blush even more. Nevertheless, she continued.

She finally got her jeans off, exposing her silky black panties to Jade. Jade covered her mouth as she watched now, her eyes glued to Rose's ass. She watched as Rose began to take her shirt off now too, leaving her in a matching, silky black bra. Rose tossed her clothes onto Jade's table, turning back now to look at Jade.

"Now should probably be the time to tell you," said Rose. "I only sleep in my panties. Is that okay?"

Jade stuttered as she spoke. "Y-Yeah I, er, yeah it's f-fine, heh... me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Jade, speaking before she could think properly. "Yeah I don't have pajamas either..."

"Well..." said Rose. "I shouldn't be the only one in my undergarments, right? Perhaps we should both get comfortable for the remainder of the night." Jade smiled and sat up.

"Sounds like a plan!" she said, already getting her shirt off. Rose walked over to Jade and stopped her before she could do so.

"No no, please, let me help. I insist," she said. Rose was obviously getting impatient. She had hoped she would have gotten this way with Jade earlier, and wanted to move things along.

Jade's squeaked in surprise as Rose moved her hands down to Jade's shirt and helped her out of it, showing off her perky breasts. Jade immediately covered up with her hands.

"Rose!" she exclaimed. "I don't have a bra on!"

"Oh, goodness, my apologies," she said, blushing as well. "Should I get my bra off too?"

Jade tilted her head a bit as she looked at Rose. Something was definitely up, she could tell. Did Rose know about her feelings for her? She caught Rose's gaze with her own, thinking that Rose most likely felt the same if she was being this careless around her. Slowly, Jade moved her hands away from her breasts and smiled softly, getting more aroused at the feeling of exposure.

"How do my boobs look?" asked Jade. Rose giggled and climbed onto the bed.

"They're perfect," she said, reaching back to unclasp her own bra and let it fall down, showing off her own to Jade. Rose's breasts were a little smaller than Jade's, but still Jade could not help but stare. Now she knew that something was definitely up.

"How long have you known...?" asked Jade, frowning and sighing. "You're not mad at me are you...?" Rose shook her head and gave Jade a soft kiss on the lips, causing Jade to let out another squeak.

"Relax," she said. "The feelings are mutual."

"...really?" asked Jade, beaming. Then she whispered. "You... like me too...?" Rose nodded.

"Of course, dear," she said with a little giggle. "For quite some time now... that's why I told Dave and John to stay home. I wanted to let you know how I've felt, tonight."

"Oh my god are you serious?" asked Jade, falling backwards so her head hit her pillow. She felt so vulnerable like this to Rose and she honestly loved it. "I can't believe you! That's genius..."

Rose got closer to Jade. "We don't have to strip for each other if it does not make you comfortable you know," she said. "I just wanted to have some fun with telling you that I like you too. Shall I get dressed?" Jade shook her head no.

"No way! This is already the best night of my life!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose lightly grazed her tongue around Jade's puffy nipple, spurred on by the delightful moans that she was giving her. She can't believe that she didn't do this sooner. How foolish of her. But no matter. Tonight, Rose would be making up for lost time.

"R-Rose..." whispered Jade, looking up at her longtime friend with a flushed expression. "Ohh yes… it feels so good..."

"Mmm, yeah?" muttered Rose, giving Jade a wink as she caressed her breasts and snuggled closer to her, lightly sucking on her nipple while she held her close.

"Oh fuuuuck..." moaned Jade, biting her lip to suppress her moaning. She felt a little self-conscious about it. "Dammit, Rose… that feels so good… I've never felt anything like that before..."

"Well now, I'm quite happy to provide this kind of pleasure whenever you so please," she said truthfully, caressing Jade's cheek and giving her a kiss on the cheek. And then another. And then soon, she and Jade were sharing in a much more passionate kiss, exploring each others' mouths with their tongues. Jade's moans continued in volume, Rose's own volume catching up to hers. She was glad to be alone with her friend for as long as they needed to be.

Rose pulled away from the kiss as Jade awkwardly adjusted her glasses, blushing intensely. "Oh gosh… this is wonderful… everything about this is wonderful…!"

"Everything about _you _is wonderful," remarked Rose, smiling sweetly as she kissed Jade again. Harder, fiercer. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

Jade found her hands exploring more of Rose's body, taking in the beautiful canvas of her skin, caressing her features and holding her as close as possible. She hadn't known that the sleepover would turn into something like this, but she was thankful that Rose helped move things along between the two.

With all of their clothes out of the way, Jade slid her hand down to Rose's muff, before Rose gently slapped her hand away.

"Ah-ah-ah, not right now, Jade. I want to make sure you feel good tonight."

"But..."

"Shhh. First you, then me. Okay?"

"...okay..."

Rose smiled. "Good girl. Now c'mere."

She left a trail of kisses down Jade's torso and tummy, Jade spreading her legs a little more as she felt this. Her mouth opened up in ecstasy, letting out more moans and sighs of pleasure. Rose kissed her way down to Jade's womanhood, admiring the patch of hair that Jade kept there. Holding onto Jade's inner thighs, Rose kissed them gently before lashing out with her tongue, starting off with an assault on Jade's warm and moist sex. Jade's eyes widened with surprise, biting her lip hard and not wanting to be too noisy. The last thing she wanted to do was turn Rose off from what she was doing.

It seemed that Rose had noticed this, because after a few more licks, she looked up at Jade and smirked. "More noise is good. Make as much as you want. I won't mind." Jade nodded and remained with her blush as Rose went back to working on her.

Jade leaned back and kept her head on the pillow, closing her eyes gently as she felt Rose whip and lick with her tongue, being quite noisy herself. She relaxed as she felt Rose's tongue work it's magic—felt her mouth latch firmly onto her pussy, sucking and kissing with delight.

Rose felt herself moisten more and more with arousal as she ate out her dear friend. She snaked her hand down between her own legs and teased her own entrance with her delicate fingers, rubbing herself a little while her tongue worked hard to provide pleasure to Jade. Dear, sweet, delicious Jade Harley. Her moans only increased in volume and tempo, ever so slowly picking up with intensity.

Jade moaned with delight, smiling widely as she craned her head up to look at Rose work. "Oh _god…_ please t-tell me this is a thing we can do more often..." Rose nodded, not stopping as she took her hand away from her own vagina. She didn't want to indulge herself too much until her friend was satisfied.

Jade giggled a little, but it was cut off by a moan, and then another. She arched her back slightly, humping against Rose's mouth as her moans became grunts, her breathing became more ragged.

"R-Rooooose…" moaned Jade. "Oh god I'm c-close… I'm almost there…!"

At that, Rose picked up speed, sliding her tongue into Jade and moving it as much as she could, rubbing and caressing her legs as she ate her out, determined to get her to reach her climax. With fierce passion, her lips and tongue slurped and sucked as much as they could. Jade's wetness increased significantly; Rose's tongue lapping up the juices that flowed out. Before long, Jade screamed in pleasure as she reached her orgasm, arching her back hard and humping faster against Rose's mouth, hitting her orgasm powerfully.

Rose lapped up all of Jade's juices, drinking down her sweet essence as she moaned in approval, smiling with happiness that she brought her friend to a loving climax. Jade's moans continued for a couple of minutes before they died down, her humping stopping and her hips no longer thrashing wildly. She started to pant as she lay back and relaxed, looking down at Rose with her blushing, embarrassed expression.

"Fuck…. Shit..." cursed Jade, panting and smiling. "That was the best… anything… ever..." Rose laughed gently, kissing her way back up to Jade's lips. The ones on her face.

"You sure sounded like you enjoyed that very much," she said. "Lucky for you, we're not doing this at my house. I am sure we would have been… interrupted." She gave Jade another kiss, and she happily returned it. Jade wrapped her arms around Rose's neck, holding her close.

"Thank you."

"Anytime," said Rose, winking. "Speaking of which, I believe it's my turn. Do you know what to do?" Jade frowned a little and shook her head.

"I don't know that much… I think I can copy what you did."

"No need," said Rose, whispering into Jade's ear with a sensual tone. "Lucky for you, it's fairly easy to get me off. I just… need some control."

"Control?" asked Jade. That wasn't a problem for her at all. "By all means! Take as much as you need," she giggled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said, smirking as she started to climb up and over Jade, much to her surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked. Rose brought herself down gently until she was close to sitting on Jade's face, very visibly wet and aroused.

"Here, I'll help," said Rose, brushing her pussy up against Jade's lips, blushing with her as she did so. Jade didn't protest at all. She already loved where this was going, and was eager to get Rose off in the same way that she did to Jade.

Rose delicately placed herself down over Jade's mouth, moaning softly as she felt her tongue begin to probe her entrance. Jade did her best to emulate what Rose did, licking around her clit and flicking her tongue against it, tasting Rose and deciding that yes, this was definitely something she had to do more often.

Jade put her hands on Rose's legs, licking quickly now, picking up speed suddenly and getting really into it. Rose moaned and rode Jade's face, her hips bucking now. She had to be careful not to hurt her by going too hard or too fast. She hummed with delight, rubbing her own breasts.

"J-Jade," she moaned. "Oooh yeah…. Good girl… just like that..." Rose sighed with pleasure, keeping up her rocking motion as she sat on Jade's face, feeling her tongue push deeply into her pussy, feeling it wiggle and writhe around and giving her pleasure. Jade quickly sucked and nipped at Rose's clit, wanting to please her dearly. Rose's moans spurred Jade on to continue. Faster. _Faster…_

"Ohhh fuck," moaned Rose. "Keep going… don't stop, Jade..." she urged. Jade didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She kept up her tongue movements, haphazardly continuing as she didn't have a concrete idea of what to do. However, it seemed to be affecting Rose rather well, so she ran with it. Hearing Rose's moans were turning her on more and more. Never did Jade think she would ever be listening to such a beautiful sound, especially on that day. She wished it would be the first time of many.

"J-Jade! Unf!"

Rose bucked her hips one more time before reaching orgasm, riding it out on Jade's face as she began to experience euphoria. Waves of pleasure crashed over her body as she rocked and moaned with delight, her climax causing her to shake and convulse as she made a bit of a mess down below. Jade was surprised with it, but drank down and lapped up as much as she could, her hair a disheveled mess.

After a couple of minutes, Rose fell off of Jade's bod, landing next to her on the bed and snuggling up to her, panting hard. "Good God… that was amazing..." she said. "Thank you dear..."

"Heh, thank YOU," said Jade, licking her lips and snuggling back up against Rose, kissing her neck. "This is already the best day ever..." she said. Rose smiled at her.

"It's so early in the morning. Perhaps we should sleep now…?"

"Awww, but I was having so much fun!" Rose kissed her on the forehead.

"Very well," she said. "Perhaps just one more round, and then it's off to bed." Jade grinned, getting up and straddling Rose, continuing what would soon become a sleepless night filled with immense pleasure.


End file.
